


Practice

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claws, M/M, Pack, Slash, Training, Werewolf, Wolves, fight, forest, make out, tw, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a training secession with the pack Isaac is startled by an unknown attacker and fights back until he discovers who the mystery aggressor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve actually only gotten into Pisaac recently but it’s been growing on me rapidly (but what ship doesn't in this fandom?)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Isaac’s breath escapes into the air and encompasses him. He doesn’t need his werewolf senses to see the visibly warmer puffs of air floating away. It’s the beginning of fall and the pack is having one of their first group training secessions. Everyone in the pack has turned out for it from the veterinarian Deaton to Jackson Whittemore the omega. Isaac’s wolf is howling with the thrill of being chased down by the pack. His slighter body has given him the upper hand at evading his pursuers but he’s keen to keep moving, knowing their senses will track him down eventually. 

He almost starts when he hears the sound of leaves crunching underfoot but Isaac forces himself to remain hidden, unwilling to be caught just yet. The footsteps halt for a moment, their owner taking in an elongated breath. Isaac holds his own lungs tight, refusing to let any air escape into the frosty atmosphere. Under this overhang he’s hidden by a plethora of earthy smells, his coat drenched in dirt to help mask his scent. 

The tension in his muscles relaxes slightly as he hears the footsteps move on. His tactics worked, Scott missed his scent. Isaac smiles to himself, rewarding his body with a lungful of air. Dying cells jump start all throughout him, grateful for the gift of life. Isaac isn’t a fool though, he knows how close that encounter was and he won’t chance it again. It’s time to move out. 

Stepping out from the overhanging roots Isaac surveys the woodlands carefully before dashing off. He’s not entirely sure where he’s going because this part of the preserve is unfamiliar to him but the one thing he does know is that he’s still heading away from the strong scents of the pack. Running farther out Isaac begins to pick up Derek’s scent and knows he’s made it to one of the boundary markers. He looks around for a moment trying to decide whether or not to turn back when his nose picks up on another scent just behind him.

It takes less than a second for the attacker to leap onto Isaac, slamming him into the forest's leaf bed. Isaac reacts quickly aiming for a weak point of the attacker’s anatomy and is rewarded with the loosening of their grasp. He takes the opportunity to struggle away, barely to his feet before he feels the attacker’s claws stick into his leg. 

Isaac gasps in pain and turns to lash out at the aggressor only to be blocked by the man’s other set of claws. If Isaac’s eyes could be a bit wider; he’s sure they would have immediately done so but the pain and surprise of the situation has already half transformed him. Taking advantage of the situation Peter Hale, the attacker, throws Isaac into a sturdy oak tree, dying leaves raining down upon them in a surreal manner.

Isaac is pulled to his feet, his claws scrabbling against Peter’s wolfed out hand grasped tightly around his throat. Isaac wonders for a moment if Peter is going to kill him instead of just catch him like he’s supposed too. The pack’s warnings flash through his mind, he remembers them telling him about Laura’s death. An act which Peter had committed, tearing his own niece in two. What was to stop him from doing the same to a bitten teenager, a practical stranger? 

“Calm down little pup,” Peter’s voice is a half way growl, his human side fighting for the foreground against the excitement coursing through his wolf at the scent of deep-rooted fear in its prey. Isaac’s struggles settle into tiny waves of rippling fear, his beta form refusing to submerge with the evident danger surrounding it. 

They stare each other down, their wolves sizing one and other up until finally Isaac diverts his gaze. He can feel Peter’s wolf relax, the claws against his throat retracting. Isaac hesitates a moment before looking back into Peter’s gaze finding a calm and collected man standing before him. He seems almost human with the smile that’s gracing his lips but Isaac’s reminded just how inhuman he really is when the teen tries to move away and is met with a threatening growl.

Isaac presses himself against the tree, his whole body shaking at Peter’s aggressive behavior. His wolf is upset, already having submitted to the other beta it’s deeply worried about Peter’s continued aggression, searching it’s memory for any sign of impudence. Peter’s smile returns to his face but this time it’s laced with a more sinister, more predatory gaze. 

Isaac's wolf is completely panicked now, his thought process going straight out the window. He closes his eyes and prepares himself for death. He’s not sure if Peter’s going to rip his throat out with his claws or with his teeth but it’s taking him a lot longer than Isaac was anticipating. Cautiously Isaac cracks his eyes open enough to see Peter dive for him but what he doesn’t expect is the soft press of his lips against Isaac’s own. He finds himself frozen, his brain unable to process what’s happening to him at an acceptable speed. Peter doesn’t seem to mind though and continues to devour his mouth as if it was the last thing he was ever going to taste. 

Recovering faster than the human side of his brain, the wolf reacts first. It returns the kiss forcefully, enjoying the newer playing field where it can be seen as an equal contestant. Isaac doesn’t complain with his wolf’s approach and takes control of his body’s actions, running his claws up Peter’s shirt, tearing into the flesh on their way down. 

Peter growls in approval, nipping at Isaac’s lower lip harshly. The younger beta tastes blood, sending his wolf into a desperate frenzy to retaliate the split blood with a passionate comeback. Isaac drags his claws down Peter’s lower back having slipped his hands underneath his shirt, a howl erupting from Peter that can only be described as a mixture of both pleasure and pain. 

Dragging them to the ground Peter is eager to continue their bout, the intoxicating scent of arousal beginning to permeate the air. Isaac is fully on board with Peter’s desire but suddenly jerks away from Peter’s grasp hearing the sound of impeding footsteps. The two scramble away from each other, both finding an acceptable tree to lean against for a moment; allowing them to catch their breaths. 

Erica appears from over the side of the ridge and smirks at the two of them, her hands placed firmly on her hips causing her to look more like a high ranking beta than the newly born werewolf she really is, “I see you found Sir Runs-A-Lot first Peter, I’m surprised he actually even bothered to fight you. Usually I just look at him and he rolls over.” 

Peter nods and smirks back her, not a single hair on his head seemingly out of place (Isaac wonders how he fixed himself up so fast), “Well, I did get the drop on the pup. He was so busy running he didn’t bother to see if anyone was following him out here.”

“Figures,” Erica responds before sniffing the air carefully, Isaac’s own breath tenses in anticipation, not wanting what he and Peter had just done to become public knowledge. He wasn’t even sure what had really happened and he didn’t want Erica turning it into something it wasn’t. Thankfully she chooses either not to comment or doesn’t smell it but regardless she turns around; bounding off in the other direction, “See you two back at the house.”

Isaac inhales the air himself when he gets to the top of the ridge and can’t help smiling when he detects Boyd’s overwhelming scent. That’s why she’d been so keen to get back to the hunt he thinks. Peter slides up behind him and Isaac shudders at the older beta’s lips against his shoulder. This time it isn’t Isaac’s wolf in charge and Isaac almost tries to escape the arm around his waist but Peter retracts it on his own.

“See you around pup,” He says before turning back toward the boundary Derek had scented for them earlier, “I’ve got lots more to teach you if you’re ever interested.”

\- End -


End file.
